Miracle Angels
by Pervas Clan
Summary: De aço e gelo se revestiam os guerreiros ao partirem para a batalha. Mas couraças só repelem espadas, machados e flechas; contra a magia, de nada servem. Então, desde esses primórdios, fizeram-se indispensáveis os Anjos, que com suas profecias, restauram a harmonia...
1. O destino prepara coisas

_**N.A.: **_Saint Seiya não nos pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada e Toei. Mas se quiser pegar emprestado algum personagem original dessa fic, peça por favor.

Esse e o próximo capítulo foram escritos entre 1995 e 1997. Por favor, relevem a superficialidade dessa primeira parte. Estamos reescrevendo a narrativa, mas a história em si precisa ser mantida nestes e no próximo capítulo para dar andamento aos demais acontecimentos.

Esta História é escrita em conjunto pelas seguintes autoras: Ephemeron, Medéia, Najia, Sayuri, Shinzu e Chiara. Algumas vezes é betada por Dani Polaris - todas nós pertencemos ao grupo Pervas Clan.

_**Anjos milagrosos**_

_Quando a infelicidade bateu à minha porta_  
_E eu pude entrar_  
_Não pude perceber que ela iria me dominar_  
_Eu já não sonhava, eu não vivia para mim_  
_Eu só sentia uma tristeza sem fim_  
_Mas os anjos milagrosos vieram me salvar_  
_E o presente que me deram foi a amizade sincera e eterna_  
_Infeliz já não me sentia, ao meu lado havia minha amiga_  
_Eu nem percebia que um grande sonho ia nascendo_

_Este sonho foi crescendo_  
_Os anjos vieram correndo_  
_E nos deram de presente novos amigos_  
_Que tinham o mesmo sonho, tudo foi se encaixando_  
_Eu nem imaginava que eram os anjos trabalhando_

_Todos juntos então_  
_Os anjos deixaram nas nossas mãos_  
_E fomos construindo, sempre olhando na mesma direção_  
_Agora que este sonho é real_  
_Agora que somos mais que amigos_  
_Agora que tudo é alegria_  
_Queremos que o mundo sorria_

_Agora que estamos sorrindo_  
_Agora que tudo é lindo_  
_Agora que a amizade é a nossa felicidade_  
_Os anjos milagrosos voam sobre nós_  
_Comemorando a nossa vitória_

_Eu tenho a impressão que eles não irão nos deixar_  
_Que haverá mais presentes_  
_Enquanto o sonho continuar_  
_Eles estarão aqui para nos ajudar._

_(Camila P. Custódio)_

**I - O DESTINO PREPARA COISAS...**

"_Foi logo após as batalhas galácticas. Os rapazes estavam muito cansados e precisavam de uns dias para descansar. Resolvi que o melhor a fazer seria dar uma folga. Enviei-os então para o Brasil, que com sua gente simpática e suas belas praias me pareceu perfeita para que renovassem um pouco o espírito. _

_Eu, Saori Kido, não me permiti partir com eles, pois havia muito a ser feito na Fundação Graad. Os rapazes chegaram em São Paulo à tarde e iriam passar a noite num hotel. No dia seguinte seguiriam para o litoral._

_Quando desceram do avião, Seiya mal entrou na limosine e já foi pegando um pacote de bolachas pois estava faminto e só fazia reclamar da pequena quantidade de comida servida no avião. Estavam passando em frente ao Monumento às Bandeiras, quando ele começou a falar sem parar, sem importar-se com o fato de estar de boca cheia._

__ Mas afinal de contas… Será que vai demorar muito pra chegar no hotel?_

__ Já estamos chegando Sr. Ogawara._

_Respondeu o motorista sério, olhando Pégasus pelo retrovisor." _

_ Quando os cavaleiros de bronze chegaram no hotel...

Alexandra, uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos e expressão irritada, segurava seu caderno com as duas mãos e acabara de interromper a narrativa, mediante a situação das suas amigas que rolavam de rir no chão do quarto.

_ Vocês nem estão ouvindo a história!

Bárbara, encostada na cama, chegava a chorar de tanto rir e Juliana abraçava os joelhos, na tentativa de escapar de um ursinho lançado por Alexandra. Estava já sem fôlego e era até difícil entender o que dizia.

_ Comendo bolacha!

_ Ai, Alê, desculpa! É que o Seiya de boca cheia não deu pra segurar!

Diz Bárbara tentando acalmar a amiga enquanto se esforçava para parar de rir.

_ De verdade, onde você tira imaginação pra inventar essa história de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e deusa Athena, em pleno Japão? – continua Juliana.

De repente, as três são interrompidas pela porta que abrira bruscamente.

_ PODE COMEÇAR A ZONA, PORQUE A CELY CHEGOU!

Uma quarta garota abrira a porta bruscamente e, nesse momento, a cena chegava a ser engraçada. Juliana e Bárbara haviam se abraçado no chão e Alexandra segurava o caderno contra o peito com os olhos arregalados.

_ Nunca mais faça isso, sua louca!

_ A gente podia ter morrido do coração!

Diz Bárbara se levantando e ajudando Juliana a, também, se levanter enquanto Cely achava graça no susto das amigas.

_ Aposto que estavam aprontando!

As quatro eram grandes amigas e estudavam na mesma escola. Bárbara era a mais velha do grupo, com quatorze anos. Também a mais alta e brincalhona, de olhos cor de mel e cabelos avermelhados. É constantemente a chamada de loira, o que odeia e abomina e por esta razão está sempre sendo provocada.

Cely, com treze anos, disputa com Juliana o título de mais baixinha. Seu jeitinho meigo e seus os cabelos cacheados quase loiros, escondem seu gênio forte.

Juliana está com treze anos e é de longe a mais calada. Cabelos escuros, muito lisos e curtos, possui olhos de um castanho escuro profundo. Se veste ao estilo moleca skatista, com calças largas e blusinhas justas.

Alexandra também tem apenas treze anos, mas se veste e se comporta como se fosse a mais velha. Tem um ar misterioso e irritadiço. As roupas pretas e de couro destacam seu corpo esguio, usa diversas pulseiras e brincos, tem cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo deixando apenas duas mechas soltas e possui os olhos amendoados e castanhos.

Alexandra chegou há pouco tempo e já conquistou a amizade das três, mas parece estar sempre a esconder alguma coisa que a entristece.

_ Agora vamos embora, que já estamos atrasadas.

_ Ainda são cinco e meia!

_ É, July, mas o ônibus vai passar logo!

_ Então chega de discutir e vamos de uma vez.

Fala Alexandra pegando sua bolsa. As garotas se dirigem até a porta e se despedem da mãe de Bárbara.

_ Tchau, dona Lívia!

_ Tchau, mãe!

_ Tomem cuidado, ouviram?

_ Ok, mãe...

_ Táta, táta... eu quéio um beijo!

Um lindo garotinho, que mal se equilibra nas pernas, vem correndo até Bárbara.

_ Fernando, deixe a ragazza ir!

Grita Seu Pablo de lá de dentro.

_ Tchau, Fê! – dizem as amigas da ruiva, já se aproximando da porta.

_ Bye, maninho! Quando eu chegar te conto como foi tá?

Um beijinho estalado e ela já correu para o elevador, onde estão as amigas.

_ Tomara que dêem ingresso na porta.

_ É, aí a gente pagava meia!

Conversavam Cely e Juliana enquanto caminhavam até o ponto de ônibus. O grupo partia para uma danceteria perto dali, chamado na época de Moinho Santo Antônio. Mesmo não tendo idade suficiente para a matinê, se dava um jeitinho com a maquiagem e a atitude certas.

Mas o ônibus não chegou logo, como previam. São Paulo era assim mesmo. O trânsito e a grande população sempre tornava tudo imprevisível. Estavam há mais de meia hora aguardando, quando a condução finalmente apareceu.

_ Até que enfim!

Resmunga Alexandra entregando o dinheiro ao cobrador, enquanto Cely corria empolgada para o fundo do ônibus, gritando:

_ Eu fico na janela!

_ Já vou avisando... - diz Bárbara se sentando - Se for o dia do "é proibido dizer não", eu volto pra casa!

O dia em que ela se refere era freqüente naquela danceteria. As garotas usavam uma fitinha no pulso e, ao garoto que pedi-la para si, tinham que entregá-la juntamente com um beijo na boca. Havia muita gente que gostava disto ou não que simplesmente não se importava. Mas não era o caso de Bárbara e Alexandra, que eram mais reservadas neste assunto.

_ Eu idem! Até porque só me aparece canhão e mala...

_ Há! Com essa cara feia, só deve aparecer canhão mesmo! E mala você mesma já é! - Cely a interrompe.

Alexandra cruza os braços, irritada, pensando em alguns palavrões no seu idioma natal. Cely e Juliana estão quase morrendo de rir, mas Bárbara tenta inverter a situação:

_ E você, Cely, cuidado pra não ser pisada! Baixinha assim, talvez o pessoal não te veja.

_ Ah, vai ô... vara de cutucar estrela!

_ Pintora de rodapé!

_ Dá pra parar as duas?!

Juliana grita e já se levanta, enquanto Cely e Bárbara mostram a língua uma para a outra.

_ Vamos, o próximo ponto é o nosso!

Alexandra puxa a cordinha para dar sinal de parada, pois Juliana se recusa a fazê-lo - ela não alcança! As garotas descem do ônibus e vão conversando animadamente pelo caminho.

_Enquanto isto, em um hotel não muito longe... Tênis jogado aqui, toalha molhada ali, Shiryu colocando a terceira camisa, Shun acabando de vestir a calça e Hiyoga escovando os dentes ao lado da porta. De repente, Ikky abre a porta do banheiro, enrolado em uma toalha e uma fumaça branca de puro vapor toma conta de todo quarto._

__ Alguém viu a minha escova de dente? A azul-escuro?_

_Todos os outros olham na direção dele contendo o riso, enquanto percebem Hiyoga olhar vesgo para a escova azul escura que usava. No instante seguinte, Cisne correra para dentro do banheiro e estava a cuspir feito um louco na pia._

__ Ptchu! Ptchu!_

__ Acho que acabou de achar sua escova, Ikky!_

_Shiryu tentou esconder o rosto com a revista para poder rir mais um pouco. Ikky arrancou a escova da mão de Hiyoga bruscamente, enquanto ele se afastava, ainda limpando a boca e fazendo careta._

__ É, achei... Mas essa vai pro lixo agora!_

_Shun fica sério de repente._

__ E como você vai escovar...?_

__ Topo escovar até com o dedo, menos com uma escova babada. Ainda mais por quem!_

_Ikky entra novamente no banheiro, Shun volta a dar risada enquanto coloca o tênis, Shiryu continua a ler sua revista e Seiya vai encher o saco de Hiyoga._

__ Podia ter passado a noite sem essa!_

__ Cala a boca._

__ Ei, que tal começarmos a usar nossos nomes falsos? É mais seguro e assim a gente se acostuma. Tô certo, Alexandre? – sugere Shiryu a Shun e aos demais._

__ Ok, Rafael._

__ Bruno, dá pra pegar uma revista pra você?_

_Continua Shiryu irritado, ao perceber Seiya espiando sua revista. Pégaso estava realmente impaciente começa a andar de um lado pro outro antes de bater na porta do banheiro:_

__ Oh, Raoul, vai logo aí!_

__ Num amola, pocotó alado!_

_Passados alguns instantes, Ikky finalmente libera o banheiro, saindo de lá vestido com uma calça jeans e uma camisa escura jogada sobre uma regata branca que ressaltava-lhe os olhos azuis._

__ Vambora, bando de maricas. _

__ Você e o Seiya podiam ir e deixar a gente descansar em paz. – resmungou Hiyoga._

__ Esse fuso deixa a gente meio esquisito. – continua Shun._

__ E eu preciso atualizar minha leitura, antes de viajar amanhã._

_Seiya e Ikky se entreolham inconformados, mas é o mais baixo deles que se manifesta._

__ Vocês não vão começar de novo com esta história de que não sabem dançar! Deixem de ser velhos e vamos logo! _

__ Parece até que não gostam de mulher..._

_Resmunga Ikky ajeitando a gola da camisa e já se preparando para sair do hotel com ou sem os outros. Ele e Seiya não agüentavam ficar trancafiados no mesmo lugar por muito tempo. Se haviam ganhado aquela folga, era porque mereciam se divertir!_

_Quando os dois esquentadinhos já estavam de saída, os outros três acabam cedendo e seguindo a dupla, com receio de que fizessem alguma besteira ou brigassem feio no caminho. Alguém tinha que manter os dois longe de brigas e escândalos ou a senhorita Saori ficaria furiosa!_

_Acaso ou não, eles seguiram para a mesma danceteria que as outras quatro garotas: o tal do Moinho Santo Antônio. A danceteria estava muito cheia e enfrentaram uma fila enorme até conseguirem realmente entrar. Resmungos daqui e protestos dali, estavam tentando encontrar alguma mesa para ficar quando Seiya parece reconhecer alguém. Um rapaz com cabelos muitos longos e de um negro tão profundo que tinha um brilho azulado como o mar, acabara de passar por eles. _

__ Eu conheço esse cara..._

__ Aquele playboy que passou por aqui todo engomado? – ironiza Ikky._

__ Agora eu tô lembrando! É o tal do Sólon, que fica com gracinha pra cima da Saori-san!_

_Os amigos não perdem a chance de provocá-lo, pelo ciúme completamente estampado em sua frase._

__ Huum, Saori-san!_

__ Ciúme da senhorita Kido... Sério?!_

_E enquanto riam, Seiya ultrapassa algumas pessoas, tentando alcançar Julian Sólon._

__ Julian!_

_Estava quase tocando seu ombro, mas parecia que não o escutava._

__ Sr. Sólon!_

_O rapaz continuava seu caminho, ignorando os chamados de Pégaso. Ele faz uma curva repentina, entrando em um local mais reservado e Seiya ainda insiste em gritar seu nome. Ele finalmente se vira na direção de seu seguidor._

__ Sei que não deve se lembrar da gente, mas a senhorita Saori..._

__Quer parar de me causar problemas? – ele resmunga em voz baixa._

__ Mas..._

__ Se eu quisesse ser reconhecido, não tinha atravessado o mar até o outro lado do planeta, para ter um único dia de paz!_

_Os outros quatro alcançam a dupla em tempo de ouvir a frase de Julian._

__ Estamos na mesma situação, peço desculpas pela irresponsabilidade do Pégaso. – interrompe Shiryu polidamente. - Como quer que o chamemos?_

__ Kevin._

__ Rafael, Bruno, Daniel, Alexandre e Raoul. _

_Shiryu continua, apontando para si e os demais, revelando seus nomes provisórios. Depois de algumas explicações, o grupo parece se entender e seguem juntos para procurar por uma mesa._

O quarteto das contadoras de história havia acabado de chegar e o esperado - ou inesperado - tinha acontecido. Logo na entrada, havia um cartaz enorme de "É PROIBIDO DIZER NÃO". Alexandra e Bárbara já se preparavam para dar meia volta, quando foram impedidas pelas outras duas.

_ Ei, eu não esperei o ônibus por duas décadas para ir embora sem dançar!

_ Podem ir, não tô nem aí! Mas eu é que não entro!

_ Qual é Alexandra, vocês vão entrar!

_ É isso aí!

Esbravejam Cely e Juliana. Mas uma delas cometeu um erro de pronúncia, que foi o bastante para aumentar a discussão e enfurecer a morena.

_ Meu nome não é "Alechandra" é "Alecsandra"!

_ Acontece que nós estamos no Brasil, queridinha! E o "x" tem som de "ch"!

_ Eu não sou brasileira e você já devia saber que detesto que errem meu nome!

Bárbara tentava a todo custo apartar aquela briga, enquanto Juliana dava um passo para trás com medo, ainda, do que viu no olhar gélido de Alexandra. As duas finalmente cessam a discussão e a morena se vira para ir embora novamente.

_ Tinha que ser russa, pra ser tão antipática! Essa sua amiguinha é um porre, Bárbara! Será que dá pra dar um chá de camomila pra ela?

_ Gente, vamos parar com a briga e entrar logo! De repente ninguém pede pra ficar com vocês.

_ Mas se pedirem pra ficar comigo, eu estou com boqueira!

Bárbara enfim parece ceder. As outras duas dão risada, enquanto Alexandra continua a se afastar.

_ Pronto, então agora vai buscar aquela rabugenta!

A ruiva corre na direção da amiga, para tentar acalmá-la.

_ Ei, Alê! Volta aqui. Eu te deixo dar uns socos na cara de algum mané que te aborrecer.

Alexandra interrompe os passos e suspira, tentando conter a avalanche de sentimentos que a consumia por dentro e nada tinha a ver com as amigas.

_ Você sabe que eu soco mesmo.

_ É, eu sei. Vai ficar tudo bem, Alê. Seja o que for, vai passar.

A ruiva parecia ler-lhe os pensamentos e isto às vezes a incomodava. Engoliu em seco e tentou sorrir, aquele sorriso forçado e meio louco, somado a um olhar de quem estava pronta para trucidar o pescoço das outras duas meninas enquanto se dirigia para a entrada em silêncio.

Quando enfim estavam se divertindo, as músicas tocavam sem parar. Bárbara mudava completamente quando o assunto era dançar e entregava toda a sua alma naquilo que, para ela, era muito mais do que uma diversão. Até Alexandra pareceu melhorar as feições e descontrair-se um pouco mais.

_ E aí suas molengas, alguma coisa em vista?

Pergunta Cely entre uma pausa nas músicas, enquanto tomam um pouco de água e se recompõem. Ela estava sempre muito curiosa em relação ao assunto garotos.

As outras três fazem uma careta de quem não viu nada interessante.

_ É, a coisa tá feia hoje. Também não vi nada e olha que me esforcei!

_ Alê! Escuta só a música que tá tocando!

_ Vamos lá, Bárbara, essa dá pra dançar!

E enquanto as duas correm novamente para a pista, Cely e Juliana ficam a observá-las.

_ Elas até parecem irmãs.

E quando Cely se dá conta, Juliana já está correndo até elas enquanto falava:

_ E são, não são?

As quatro voltam a dançar, sem preocupações. Apenas entram no ritmo e até esquecem de todos os seus problemas de adolescente. E estão tão dentro da música, que nem reparam num grupo de garotos tentando atravessar aquela pista para seguir até as mesinhas.

__ Detesto lugares tão cheios de gente._

_Diz Ikky, olhando o horizonte repleto de pessoas e pensando em como abrir caminho sem soltar um Ave Fênix ou derrubar os pobres coitados que nele esbarrassem. Ele era o primeiro da fila que foram obrigados a formar para conseguir se locomover, seguido por Seiya e..._

__ Kevin!_

__ Da próxima vez que for parar, avisa!_

_Shun e Hiyoga trombam com Julian, que havia parado repentinamente no meio do caminho. Mas ele não dá atenção aos demais e continua com o olhar perdido em algum ponto, o que chama a atenção dos outros dois para descobrir do que se tratava._

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa, Alê?

Bárbara pára de dançar, ao ver a amiga com um olhar estranho, perdido em uma direção pouco a frente delas. Juliana, desconfiada, acaba por olhar também.

_ Que foi?

Naquele momento, os seis olhares se cruzaram. Nenhum deles podia imaginar o que viria depois, mas estavam encantados uns pelos outros naquele instante fatídico. Era o famoso "flerte fatal" que lhes roubava o fôlego e a concentração. Poucos segundos que parecem durar uma eternidade. Alexandra, parece a mais confusa, como se os reconhecesse de seus próprios sonhos. Julian tenta dar um passo pra frente na direção das garotas, mas é impedido de continuar.

__ Por que vocês pararam? Vambora!_

_Seiya dá um empurrão em Shun e acarreta a ação seqüenciada. Os três acabam sendo levados dali e as garotas ficam ainda embasbacadas._

_ Quem eram aqueles gatos?

Pergunta Cely, interessada e sempre muito atenta.

_ Hã?

Bárbara tenta voltar a si, sem muito sucesso e Juliana passa as mãos no rosto, tentando checar se estava muito vermelha.

_ Eles se parecem tanto com...

Sussurrava Alexandra, ainda pensando no olhar que libertou seu coração.

Mas Cely já está tão empolgada com a idéia de ver as amigas simplesmente encantadas, que já começava a dar pulinhos de alegria e a planejar o que fariam a seguir.

_ Por que aquele garoto os empurrou? - Juliana se revolta. - Que vontade de...

__ ...te matar Bruno!_

__ Se eu soubesse que estavam de olho em alguma garota, não tinha interrompido!_

_Julian o joga na direção da cadeira da mesa que encontraram e senta-se em seguida, contrariado. Era uma sensação estranha olhar para aquela linda garota e ter ficado tão em choque. Logo ele, que sempre sabia o que fazer, tinha ficado sem reação._

__ Se vocês gostaram tanto das meninas, podemos procurá-las._

_Comenta Shiryu, vendo a expressão decepcionada dos três. Ikky e Seiya, respectivamente, com olhares maliciosos, comentam:_

__ É, mas pra gente procurar..._

__ Precisamos de uma descrição bem detalhada!_

_Os três ficam pensando por um momento, se entreolhando, sem saber se aquela seria uma boa ideia. Ikky e Seiya pareciam muito mais interessados em saber o quanto eram bonitas do que em realmente ajudá-los a chegar até elas. Enfim, Hiyoga suspir primeiro a falar._

__ Ruiva, bem alta, parecia ter olhos claros. Estava usando calça e jaqueta escura._

_Shun é quem primeiro segue a deixa do amigo._

__ A outra garota tinha o cabelo bem curtinho e preto. Olhos escuros e era a mais baixa delas. Tava usando uma calça meio skatista._

_Todos os demais ficam a encarar Julian, que ainda resiste em descrever a garota que lhe chamara a atenção. Mas enfim, também acaba cedendo._

__ Cabelos compridos e castanho-escuros, os olhos também castanhos. Tinha em torno de 1,65 e estava com uma calça de couro muito justa e blusinha curta. Jaqueta de couro preta também._

__ Até que pra quem nem queria vir, o Daniel e o Alexandre estão com olhos de águia! E pela descrição é melhor procurarmos rápido... Porque pela placa lá fora, o primeiro que chegar é quem ganha a garota!_

Próximo a um balcão, as garotas conversavam sobre um plano extremamente parecido com o deles...

_ Podemos nos separar. Eu vou com a Alexandra e a Bárbara fica com você.

_ E que horas voltamos aqui?

_ Daqui há uma meia hora tá muito bom.

Alexandra responde um pouco desconfortável com o rumo das coisas. Estava ansiosa para revê-los, mas não sabia exatamente o que faria se fossem realmente quem pareciam ser.

_ Se nós acharmos eles...

Fala Bárbara à Juliana...

_ ... O que eu acho muito difícil...

Completa Alexandra, falando com Cely já no outro corredor.

_ ...Você fala!

As duas completam em uníssono, mesmo que já estivessem bem afastadas uma da outra.

_ Tá bom!

Resmungam Cely e Juliana, enquanto olhavam atentamente as mesas, procurando pelos garotos.

_Shiryu foi o primeiro a ver duas delas, passando há poucos metros da mesa onde haviam se sentado._

__ Por acaso, aquelas duas são as garotas de quem falaram?_

_Todos olham na direção apontada e os três quase se levantam. Principalmente Hiyoga e Shun._

__ Exatamente!_

__ E onde foi parar as outras amigas delas?_

_Pergunta Julian, apenas vendo Bárbara e Juliana passando pelo corredor e realmente interessado em encontrar Alexandra. Ikky se levanta._

__ Bruno, você vem comigo._

_Seiya o segue com olhar confiante e sorridente._

__ Agora é só usar a lábia!_

O grupo que permanece sentado a mesa cobre o rosto com as mãos, temendo pelo pior. Os dois rebeldes seguem atrás delas.

__ Ei! Psiu!_

__ Psiu? Não é a toa que ele não pega ninguém... – sussura Ikky para si mesmo._

_ Liga pra eles não, Jú!

__ Ei! Vocês!_ _A ruiva e a morena!_

A dupla se coloca na frente das meninas, que são obrigadas a parar. Bárbara não está com um olhar muito agradável e Seiya solta a pérola:

_ Tem uns amigos nossos querendo conhecer vocês.

_ A gente já estava de saída!

_ Como assim, Bárbara? A gente ainda nem...

O olhar de Bárbara mataria Juliana se Ikky não tivesse interrompido.

_ Então esse é seu nome! O meu é Raoul.

_ Eu sou Bruno. E você é...?

_ Juliana.

_ Vamos até nossa mesa, a gente conversa um pouco e depois vocês vão embora, se quiserem.

As duas suspiram, sem ainda imaginar com quem encontrariam na mesa dos tais "amigos". Mas quiseram ser educadas, uma vez que eles não pareciam estar forçando a barra.

_ Ok...

_ Mas a gente tá com pressa pra encontrar umas amigas.

Eles se reaproximam e apresentam a todos da mesa, deixando a duplinha embasbacada e sem fôlego, por encontrar justamente os garotos a quem tinham paquerado minutos atrás. Encantadas com a estranha coincidência, distraem-se conversando com o grupo.

_ Então vocês moram aqui perto?

Shiryu questiona as garotas enquanto observa, juntamente com Ikky, Seiya dando um tchau para umas garotas da mesa vizinha.

_ Sim, aqui na Mooca. - responde Bárbara. - E vocês?

_ Estamos no Brasil de férias.

_ Na verdade, somos do Japão.

Hiyoga e Shun conversam com elas, hipnotizados.

_ Eu não quero parecer indelicado, mas não tinha mais duas meninas com vocês?

Interrompe Julian, querendo saber mesmo era da morena. Enquanto isso, Seiya já estava na mesa ao lado, entre as garotas que o haviam cumprimentado.

_ Ah, sim! A gente se desencontrou!

Falam juntas as duas, dando uma gostosa gargalhada por fim, como se soubessem em quem o rapaz realmente estava interessado.

_ A mais baixinha era a Celly e aquela de cabelo castanho era a Alexandra. - comenta Bárbara.

_ Falando do diabo, olha elas ali!

Juliana cutuca Bárbara e ambas avistam Alexandra e Cely passando. As duas se levantam imediatamente.

_ A gente já volta!

E enquanto elas se ausentam, Seiya retorna a mesa todo marcado de batom, mostrando um estranho cartão a Julian.

_ Valeu pelo cartão de crédito, elas caíram direitinho achando que eu era você!

Os garotos não sabem se riem ou se choram, vendo Julian derrubar Seiya da cadeira com um empurrão e tomar o cartão da mão dele.

Alexandra está aliviada por não ter encontrado os rapazes, mas Cely não é da mesma opinião. As duas amigas se aproximam delas, empolgadas.

_ Onde vocês estavam?

_ Nem te conto!

July se empolga com a novidade e Bárbara também fala:

_ Acabamos de encontrar os meninos e estamos conversando com eles há um tempão!

_ E perguntaram de vocês!

Os olhos de Alexandra brilham com a frase de Juliana.

_ Cely... - continua Bárbara - Tem um garoto que eu aposto que você vai gostar.

_ Vamos, eles estão nos esperando!

Elas seguem na direção indicada e começam a ser apresentadas aos demais, porém Alexandra é interrompida enaquanto estava para cumprimentar Seiya. Havia sido cutucada por alguém e se vira bruscamente.

_ Que é?!

_ Sua fitinha...

_ Ah. Toma e some daqui.

Ela desamarra a fita e entrega ao garoto, que está com dois amigos. O pessoal, na mesa, olha meio desconfiado para a cena.

_ Opa, peraí! Acho que você esqueceu do beijo.

Alexandra solta um riso cínico, deixando as garotas preocupadas.

_ Te manca.

Fez menção dar-lhe as costas, mas é interrompida pelo garoto.

_ Ei! Quem você pensa que é pra me esnobar assim, boneca?

Neste ponto Julian se aproxima para defendê-la, ficando entre Alexandra e o garoto, com seu olhar mais sério.

_ Não devem ter te ensinado sobre como tratar uma garota, de onde você veio.

_ As regras estão lá fora. Hoje é proibido dizer não e eu cheguei primeiro que você, playboyzinho!

_ Então acredito que também seja obrigado a aceitar se retirar, antes de causar mais confusão.

_ Olha aqui, seu...!

O outro rapaz que acompanhava o desconhecido cutuca o amigo, apontando para a direção dos cavaleiros de bronze que já estavam de pé e se aproximando da discussão com expressões sisudas. Percebendo que estavam em minoria, pensou bem e achou melhor deixar aquela passar.

_ Hm. Faça bom proveito então, se acha que vale o esforço.

Os três encrenqueiros viram as costas para ir embora e quando Julian se vira, não encontra a expressão agradecida que esperava da garota, que parecia muito furiosa.

_ Eu não pedi proteção de ninguém.

Alexandra se afasta, interrompendo o caminho do garoto que saía de perto deles.

Julian quase que vai atrás dela, mas Bárbara o interrompe, segurando-o pelo ombro.

_ Ela vai ficar bem.

Alexandra cutuca o garot tempo dele se virar, para que ela o puxasse pelo colarinho com um sorriso cínico e olhar louco.

_ Se arrependeu, boneca?

O sorriso bobo pelo ledo engano do garoto não dura muito tempo. Alexandra desfere um soco bem no meio do queixo do rapaz, que cai no chão e vira motivo de chacota dos próprios companheiros, por apanhar de uma garota. Ele ainda tentou se levantar, furioso, mas recebe um empurrão que o derruba no chão novamente e ela se inclina, apoiando o pé sobre o peito dele.

Como os garotos diriam: "o pau tava comendo"! Na mesa próxima, o pessoal já fazia caretas como se fossem eles que tivessem apanhado.

_ Você se acha muito espertinho, não? Forçando meninas bobinhas a olhar pra essa sua cara feia... Se mete comigo de novo ou tenta se aproveitar de uma menina comigo por perto e você nunca mais vai querer saber de garota nenhuma!

Antes de se afastar, Alexandra ainda desfere um forte chute nas partes baixas do garoto, que permanece rolando no chão com a dor. Ela ainda aponta para os outros dois que até então estavam rindo e, assustados, dão um passo involuntário pra trás e a piada perde a graça.

_ E isso serve pra vocês também, seus babacas.

Os garotos da mesa dela faziam as piores caras possíveis, chocados com a reação da garota.

_ Poxa ali dói pra caramba!

Fala Seiya com a mão no rosto, nem querendo olhar.

_ Essa menina não toma jeito... – resmunga Cely, com um meio sorriso.

_ Eu que não queria estar no lugar dele.

Alexandra retorna, sentando-se ao lado de Bárbara, que está contendo o riso ainda e Seiya,finalmente, tira a mão de seu rosto.

_ Tá mais calma agora, Alê? – ela toca o ombro da amiga.

_ Você disse que eu podia quebrar a cara de um mané.

Bárbara deixa escapar uma gargalhada.

_ Verdade.

A ruiva ainda completa entre risos e meneando a cabeça. Alexandra deixa escapar um sorriso, ainda com os braços cruzados diante do corpo e largada no encosto da cadeira.

_ Vocês são malucas? Ele podia... – interrompe Seiya.

_ Adoramos ser chamadas de loucas! – responde Bárbara.

_ Num mundo de normais que constroem bombas atômicas!

Completa a morena da dupla dinâmica, já com a expressão mais calma. Os garotos ficam a pensar naquela frase algum tempo e achando graça naquelas garotas imprevisíveis. Hiyoga, finalmente quebra o silêncio e pergunta:

_ Vocês são amigas há muito tempo?

_ Eu, a Jú e a Cely moramos juntas no mesmo prédio e somos amigas desde pequenas. - responde Bárbara.

_ Acho que a Jú não mudou muito desde aquela época!

Alexandra adorava encher a paciência de todo mundo! July dá um tapa no ombro dela, que deixa escapar o riso mais lindo que Julian já vira. Bárbara continua a conversa:

_ Agora eu e a Ale, não faz nem um ano que nos conhecemos.

_ Mas é como se a conhecesse desde sempre, nos damos muito bem.

_ Coisas do destino que nunca iremos entender! – terminam as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Shiryu e os demais sorriem. Estavam achando graça naquelas quatro garotas que mudavam tanto o jeito dele e de seus amigos e era interessante notar como as duas mais altas estavam sempre completando a frase uma da outra. Pareciam ter uma grande sintonia, mesmo tendo personalidades tão diferentes.

_ Vocês são cheias de ditados! – Ikky comenta.

_ São mesmo, às vezes isso até enche!

_ Fica quieta, Cely! Que você também fala! - implica Juliana.

_ Mas, voltando um pouco, estão gostando do Brasil? - continua Bárbara.

_ Muito!

Respondem todos ao mesmo tempo, ficando óbvio qual era o motivo desse "muito". Mas Shun deu um jeito de disfarçar.

_ É um país muito bonito.

_ Amanhã nós vamos ao litoral. - fala Shiryu.

_ Nos falaram que as praias do Brasil são muito lindas. - completa Hiyoga.

_ Mas o que vieram fazer nesse fim de mundo? - pergunta Cely.

_ Eu é que não ia ficar trancado num hotel até amanhã! – Ikky é quem responde.

_ Alexandra, desculpe se te ofendi agora pouco. – arrisca Julian, finalmente.

_ Eu tava precisando quebrar a cara de alguém e quase perdi a chance perfeita, mas tudo bem. Valeu a intenção de me salvar no seu cavalo branco.

Ela reponde com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas e expressão cínica. Kevin olha fixamente para Alexandra. Tentava analisar o que se passava na cabeça dela, enquanto a garota tomava um gole do seu refrigerante e as amigas riam de seu jeito estúpido de ser. Hiyoga repara em algo que escapara da jaqueta dela e comenta:

_ Que lindo este rosário.

_ Não gosto muito, mas foi minha mãe que me deu. As pessoas me achariam um monstro se me livrasse dele, eu acho. – ela responde com uma careta.

_ Você disse que foi... sua mãe?

_ Alexandra Kamarov Suntak! Escuta essa música!

Bárbara já está de pé, convidando a amiga para dançar.

_ Vocês vêm com a gente?

Os rapazes se animam para dançar com as elas e também se levantam, mas Hiyoga fica ainda por um tempo meio catatônico...

_ Aquele rosário... O rosário de ametistas...

CONTINUA...


	2. Que nós nunca iremos entender!

**Disclaimer:** CDZ pertence ao Kurumada, mas as personagens novas nos pertencem. Por favor respeitem!

**EXTREME DREAM  
(SONHO RADICAL**)

Viver um sonho apenas por uma noite  
É como se fosse o último dia de minha vida  
Vagando por algum lugar, por algum tempo  
Quando todos os sentimentos estão adormecidos dentro de mim  
Aí vamos nós, marchando em frente...

Inconscientemente longe desse mundo  
Nós estamos conhecendo os princípios de tudo  
Nessa extrema virtualidade  
A última coisa que precisamos é a prova para crer

Aí vamos nós, marchando adiante  
Enterrados nas profundezas da areia...

Eu reconheço esse lugar,  
Todos aqueles rostos, todas essas cenas  
Apesar de vir sempre aqui  
Esse é um lugar onde nunca estive  
(vez após outra)

...É tão radical  
Meu sonho sem fim...!

**II - ...que nós nunca iremos entender!**

E aí, moçada gente boa?! Tudo beleza? Já que a Saori resolveu meter o pau na gente, agora é a nossa vez! Como puderam perceber, o narrador dessa história deu uma mudada! É lógico que pra melhor, porque agora alguém que esteve lá vai contar os detalhes!

Aqui quem vos fala é Seiya Ogawara também conhecido como cavaleiro de Pégaso - ou Bruno, como preferir e... ei! Dá pra parar? Que saco, Saori, sai dessa! Deixa eu escrever! Tá, eu sei! Parar de enrolação? Mas eu não tô enrolando!

Onde a Saori-san tinha parado mesmo? Ah é! Claro! A dança! Todos saímos para a pista de dança que tava lotada! Aquelas meninas mandavam muito bem e a gente só enganando nos "passinhos pra lá e pra cá" até realmente conseguirmos nos soltar um pouco em meio as gargalhadas delas.

Ou nós é que estávamos completamente bobos pela alegria que elas irradiavam, pelo simples fato de estarem juntas? Sim, elas eram lindas e nós estávamos babando horrores... Mas eram também muito divertidas e o elo que existia entre elas nos fazia pensar também na nossa própria amizade, a única família da qual realmente havíamos desfrutado.

A Cely tinha a alma livre como o vento e com os cachos dourados caindo no rosto, deixava qualquer um com vontade de beijar aquela boca. A Juliana, era um mistério só! Aquela pele branquinha e aquele jeito de moleca que encara qualquer aventura com a companhia certa... Tentador, no mínimo! Os quatro elementos do planeta se misturavam em sua essência de menina valente. Bárbara, uma ruiva de tirar o fôlego, precisava de duas viagens para quem quer que fosse encarar aquela criatura delicada como uma garça, pois a dança parecia fazer parte dela como ar é essencial a respiração. E tinha a tal Alexandra... Com aquelas roupas de couro tão justas que não deixavam nenhum homem do salão respirar! Garanto que muitos caras tinham medo dela, com aquela pose de quem não precisava de ninguém para salvá-la, uma certa frieza e ao mesmo tempo...

Ai! Pô, Saori! Essa pancada doeu!

_ Peraí, gente! Cadê o Raoul?!

De repente me dei conta que o esquentadinho do Ikky tinha feito o grandessíssimo favor de desaparecer! Aqueles "perdidos" eram tão típicos dele, que chegava a irritar... Eu nunca sabia se ele era simplesmente anti-social ou se deveria me preocupar que tivesse alguns acessos depressivos... Ou se algo que acontecera na Ilha da Morte e jamais saberíamos, o tivesse deixado daquele jeito.

Mas Shiryu me sorriu com o canto da boca, sempre atento a tudo, como se soubesse de alguma coisa.

_ Passou uma loira por aqui, dando mole pra ele ainda agora!

Interrompeu Cely, mostrando mais uma vez que estava sempre atenta a tudo e chamando para si a atenção silenciosa do também observador cavaleiro de Dragão, que trocou um olhar com ela por um instante e abriu um sorriso cúmplice.

_ A Alexandra também sumiu! – Bárbara enfim se dá conta, procurando a amiga por entre a multidão.

_ Na verdade também acabei de perder o Kevin de vista... – Shun resmunga.

_ Xiiii...!

Todos nós resmungamos em uníssono, cada um imaginando diferentes situações e possíveis confusões futuras sobre a sorte ou azar dos desaparecidos.

O fato era que, independente da veracidade de todas as nossas teorias, Ikky estava mesmo com a tal garota. A loira! Não a russa! E a conversa não era lá o ponto forte daquele momento. Com aquele sorriso cínico e despreocupado, o Ikky realmente tinha tirado a sorte grande com aquela gata. Mas entre um beijo e um chaveco, ele pareceu ter avistado alguma coisa a sua frente que lhe causou uma careta e paralisou suas ações. Sem trocar nenhuma palavra, acenou para sua companhia, como se lhe pedisse para "segurar a ideia" que ele voltaria logo mais.

Aparentemente ela estarava apenas a se olhar no espelho e passar seu batom, sentada de frente com o balcão do bar. Mas Fênix era um cavaleiro, acostumado a identificar facilmente quando algo estava errado ou alguém estava com problemas. E Alexandra tinha a típica respiração acelerada e as mãos trêmulas de alguém em pânico, as lágrimas presas aos olhos em desespero e aparentando mirar em si mesma alguma espécie de monstro. Ikky conhecia bem aquela sensação. Ou ao menos, pensava que sabia.

_ Suas amigas logo dão falta de você...

Sentou-se ao lado da russa, que quando o percebeu, tomou um susto enorme e fechou o estojo sobressaltada, deixando cair suas coisas no chão. Ikky ficou a observá-la recolher nervosamente os pedaços de si mesma e guardar dentro da pequena bolsa. Ele lhe sorriu de maneira provocadora quando a morena finalmente o encarou engolindo em seco, compreendendo que fora pega em seu momento de fraqueza. Mas a gata também tinha seus truques pra disfarçar...

_ Sua amiga ali não vai dar um piti pra cima de mim, vai?

Ikky dá de ombros, sem se virar. Não fazia ideia do que aquela beldade - da qual acabara de esquecer o nome - pensaria a respeito do que estava fazendo. Aliás, analisando melhor, entendeu que daria a impressão completamente errada a ela. Mas não se importava mais, afinal já curtira um pouco. Aparentemente tinha algo mais sério para resolver com a pirralha – sim, era deste modo que ele pensava nela quando a via: uma pirralha. Não que fosse de jogar fora, a seus olhos atentos ao decote e pernas...

Alexandra tirou a jaqueta que usava e a colocou sobre o balcão com o olhar felino pousado sobre Ikky, que a princípio não entendeu nada e chegou a perder a compostura. Até que a viu acenar para alguém atrás deles e olhou naquela direção bem a tempo de ver a loirassa saindo furiosa, empurrando a multidão que lhe impedia de se afastar. É... Aquela já era, Ikky!

_ Já não brigou o bastante por hoje?

Alexandra sorri, meneando a cabeça.

_ Briga de mulher é muito chato.

_ Pudera, com essa tua mão pesada...

É claro que qualquer homem adora ver uma boa briga de mulher! E tenho certeza que o Fênix pensou nisso naquele momento. Mas convenhamos, que com a agressividade da Alexandra, a pobre coitada sofreria um nocaute muito rápido! Isso sim, não tem graça nenhuma!

Ikky ficou a olhar para a etiqueta da jaqueta sobre o balcão distraidamente enquanto Alexandra ri do "elogio". Sabe que o gênio deles era até parecido?

_ Presente? – ele aponta para a roupa sobre o balcão enquanto fala.

Alexandra fica séria e empalidece com a observação certeira e toma uma postura defensiva.

_ O que você quer saber, Raoul?

_ Aposto que essa briga foi sem socos ou chutes.

Ele ergue uma das sobrancelhas, demonstrando que notara que a jaqueta dela era masculina e que provavelmente pertencera a outra pessoa antes dela. Alexandra abaixa o rosto e suspira pesadamente.

_ Melhor nem lembrar...

_ Então esquece o babaca.

A resposta vem com aquela simplicidade e sinceridade que eram características do Fênix, como se discutisse sobre como estava o tempo. A morena fica com os olhos presos no chão, como se estivesse longe. Quando ela ergueu o rosto novamente, olhou tão profundamente nos olhos azuis de Ikky, que foi ele a ter a impressão de que a garota lia seus pensamentos todos.

_ Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Naquele momento havia começado uma sequência de músicas lentas, que me obrigaram a me afastar dos casaizinhos formados e dar um pulo no banheiro. Pois é... De repente eu estava sobrando! Onde estava o cartão do Julian Sólon quando eu mais precisava?!

E o Hiyoga, que tinha ficado com toda aquela frescura para vir, estava dançando abraçado com a ruiva e com a conversa "naquele" clima...

_ Seus amigos disseram qualquer coisa sobre você não querer vir.

Ele desvia o olhar, com um sorriso um tanto sem graça.

_ É que eu sou meio desajeitado, sabe como é... Mas ainda bem que me empurram pra cá ou não teria conhecido você.

E não é que o pato sabia o que estava fazendo? Desta vez Bárbara é quem ficou sem jeito por um instante, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

_ Você só tá querendo ser educado!

_ Eu não teria tanta certeza.

O Hiyoga tinha conseguido deixar ela vermelha pela segunda vez! E antes que Bárbara pudesse colocar atrás da orelha a mecha de cabelo que teimava em escapar, ele mesmo o fez.

_ Pra falar a verdade, eu quase que também não entrei.

_ Por que?

_ Ah, por causa dessa história de proibido dizer não. Só entrei porque disse que se alguém pedisse a minha fitinha, iria falar que estava com boqueira!

Ela dá um sorriso angelical e Hiyoga ri, o que a faz ficar encantada. Mas de repente, só resta um vestígio de sorriso no rosto dele.

_ E pra mim... Também vai falar isso?

Ela perde o fôlego e respira fundo, ainda sorrindo.

_ Pensando bem... Acho que eu posso abrir uma exceção.

Lentamente os rostos se aproximam e os olhos ficam semi-cerrados, até que um beijo se segue.

A esta altura, a mesma cena se repetia com Shiryu e Cely, que trocavam um beijo em meio a aquela dança. O Dragão não perdeu tempo também! Mas o Shun, ainda estava se enrolando para falar com a July e de repente alguém chamou a atenção dela, que se afastou dos braços dele por um momento.

_ Hãm... com licença gatinha.

_ Qual é, não amola.

_ Meu amigo aqui tá querendo sua fitinha.

_ Se ele quiser pode levar e sair fora, porque eu...

_ Epa, epa, epa... Acho que você não entendeu!

_ Tem que me dar um beijo, gata.

_ Vocês podiam ter mais respeito por aqui.

Shun finalmente interrompe, percebendo onde aquela discussão ia dar... Outra vez.

_ Qual é a sua, cara? Algum problema?

Ele enlaça Juliana pela cintura.

_ O problema é que os dois rapazes ainda não perceberam que ela está já acompanhada.

_ Acontece que você deixou o caminho livre...

O garoto apontava para a fita no braço dela. Muito sério e impondo respeito a aqueles moleques como eu nunca vira o Shun fazer antes, ele simplesmente tirou a fita do braço de Juliana e colocou no seu próprio pulso.

_ Desculpe, esqueci desse detalhe estúpido.

Ofendidos e com cara de quem comeu e não gostou, mas sem coragem de sustentar o olhar com um Shun de dar medo, a dupla cai fora com alguns resmungos incompreensíveis.

_ Eu nem sei como te agradecer! Se eu estivesse sozinha, nem sei...

Mas aquela era a deixa que ele estava esperando tanto e enfim encorajou-se, passando levemente a mão sobre o rosto de Juliana.

_ Isso você pode deixar comigo.

E mais um casal selado com um beijo, enquanto eu caçava uns refris, ou o paradeiro dos três fugitivos do grupo! Agora só faltava mesmo a...

_ Se eu disser que não, vai mudar alguma coisa?

O Ikky era mesmo um cínico! Uma gata como a Alexandra visivelmente pedindo ajuda e ele desdenhando assim! Hunf... Quem tem sorte não sabe aproveitar!

A morena sorri sem saber direito o que pensar, mas por fim faz sua tentativa:

_ Se precisasse esquecer algo, você...

Ela pensa melhor, com o olhar preso na multidão.

_ Ah, desculpa Raoul. Eu não quero te amolar com isso.

_ Já perdi a chance com aquela gata. Desembucha logo.

_ Ahm... Na verdade... Assim... - ela aponta para algum ponto a direita deles. – Tem outra candidata olhando pra cá.

Ikky tentou encontrar a "vítima" da qual Alexandra falara e quando o fez, pareceu que iria falar alguma coisa. Mas Alexandra já estava se levantando para sair dali, como se quisesse abrir caminho. E algo que ele viu atrás dela, também o fez parar e sorrir.

_ Pirralha, esquece o idiota da jaqueta.

Como se a estivesse agradecendo por colocá-lo de volta no jogo, Ikky pisca para ela e também se afasta bem a tempo de ver o enorme tombo de Julian e sair rindo da situação.

Acontece que Julian se aproximou dela e colocou a mão em sua cintura sem aviso. Bom... adivinhem? Já tínhamos percebido que a russa era difícil... O infeliz não teve nem tempo de abrir a boca! A Alexandra agiu por puro reflexo, achando que era outro garoto folgado e deu uma bela de uma rasteira que o estatelou no chão! E ela já estava pronta para bater em mais um, quando finalmente percebeu o que fez.

_ Olha aqui, eu não... – ela cobre a boca com a mão. - Ai, desculpa! Ai, meu Deus! Me desculpa!

Ela se agachou ao lado dele, que colocara uma mão na cabeça ainda tentando entender o que houve.

_ Minha nossa, eu não vi que era você! Droga! Desculpa, Kevin... Você tá bem? Se machucou?

_ Não. Está tudo bem, eu acho...

Eu não vou mentir! Ele nem sabia direito o que a garota estava falando e o que estava respondendo! O Julian estava ocupado demais achando ela absolutamente linda e amando a tamanha proximidade, que lhe permitia sentir aquele perfume de rosas dos longos cabelos e... certo, certo! Convenhamos que a vista era privilegiada em outros aspectos também! E Alexandra o ajudou a se levantar sem nem perceber o quanto era medida por um milionário completamente embasbacado.

_ Tem certeza? Você não quer ir lá fora tomar um ar?

_ Não precis...

Ele pigarreia, ponderando sobre a oportunidade que se abria e mudou de ideia rapidamente:

_ Quero. Quero sim.

O Julien não é nada bobo! Alguns minutos depois, estavam do lado de fora da danceteria, encostados na parede da saída, olhando distraidamente para o céu.

_ Tem certeza que eu não te machuquei? – Alexandra interrompe.

Julian sorri, admirando-a como um lobo faria ao avistar uma presa. Sério? Será que a garota não tinha mesmo se ligado sobre quais eram os planos dele? Ou ela estava só se fazendo de desentendida?

_ Hm. Podia ter sido pior.

Alexandra o olha de soslaio com um meio sorriso, percebendo que ele se aproximara, deslizando os dedos sobre seus ombros descobertos.

_ Fato.

A morena concorda com um sorriso, imaginando o que teria acontecido se tivesse desferido um soco antes de ver que era ele.

Naquele momento, Julian ocupava-se de reparar em uma tatuagem que havia no braço esquerdo dela. Composta por uma série de ondas azuis estilizadas em toda a volta do braço, tinha também uma calda do que parecia ser um golfinho ou uma sereia mergulhando. Em meio ao desenho também havia a frase "_I Love the Sea_". Aquela visão provocou uma sensação estranha em Sólon: um calafrio e uma espécie de _déjà vu_ que não soube compreender. De alguma forma, aquilo o atraiu ainda mais e ele ficou de frente para ela, envolvendo-a pela cintura com uma das mãos e aproximando a outra dos cabelos dela.

_ Posso?

Ele indica para a presilha que prendia os cabelos de Alexandra no alto da cabeça e morena faz um movimento indicando que não se importava. Julian solta os cabelos da garota, hipnotizado pela cascata castanha que se derramou sobre os ombros delicados e estreitou o olhar.

_ Bem melhor...

Ele sussurra aquela frase que a marcaria para sempre e, sem mais avisos, sobre a respiração acelerada da menina, Julian toca seu queixo e a toma em um longo beijo.

E agora está tudo certo. As coincidências, os acasos... O Destino já fez o que tinha que fazer. Agora era com outro cara: o Tempo!

_ Pessoal, hora de ir.

Ikky surge tão do nada quanto desaparecera, bem em tempo de eu quase morrer de tédio por estar sobrando ainda. Tínhamos mesmo que voltar para o hotel se quiséssemos ver a praia no dia seguinte.

_ Nós também, meninas. – completa Bárbara.

_ Só precisamos achar a Alexandra antes.

_ Lá fora.

Ikky dá a resposta, segurando uma jaqueta sobre os ombros, que de repente todos percebem que pertence a ela. Aquilo definitivamente daria assunto e polêmica para alguns anos!

O pessoal todo segue em direção à saída, enquanto eu e Ikky ficamos para trás dos casais.

_ Posso saber onde você se meteu, enquanto eu pagava de vela a festa toda?

_ Não.

Eu conhecia bem aquela careta. Fênix sempre foi abusado e nunca dava satisfação pra ninguém. Eu sabia que nem adiantava insistir.

_ Pior que nem apareceu outra gatinha interessante! E esses molengas aí, que nem queriam vir, tiraram toda a sorte grande!

_ Hm.

Ikky apenas sorri cinicamente, como se não pudesse reclamar do mesmo que eu. Soltei um suspiro desolado.

_ Bom, é a vida, com seus altos e baixos...

_ Nesse caso, eu sou o alto e você o baixo.

Eu mereço! Se não fosse pelo Shiryu ter encontrado a dupla desaparecida e apontado na direção deles, teríamos começado uma briga ali mesmo!

_ E quem se habilita a interromper?

Hiyoga perguntou, quando os avistamos aos risos. Julian tinha o olhar completamente bobo sobre ela. Todo mundo faz cara de "Eu que não vou", morrendo de medo do que a irritação da Alexandra costumava causar. Ikky revira os olhos e dá um passo a frente.

_ Bando de maricas.

Ele se aproxima dos dois e a morena congela o sorriso, parando de falar, quando o vê.

_ Deixou sua jaqueta lá dentro.

_ Caramba, Raoul, obrigada! Tinha esquecido completamente.

_ Que bom.

Dura menos de um segundo. Um sorriso quase imperceptível de ambos em que trocam um olhar cúmplice, como se estivessem falando de algo que nada tinha a ver com a peça de roupa.

_ Liga não, ela é desligada assim mesmo!

Bárbara e os outros de nós tínhamos se encorajado a aparecer. Ikky reparou no ombro esquerdo de Alexandra:

_ Bela tatuagem.

_ Menina, você é louca?

_ É de verdade ou é daquelas que saem, Alê?

_ É de verdade sim, fiz há algum tempo atrás, loira.

_ Ei, eu não sou loira! – Bárbara emburra.

_ Não tem que ter autorização pra fazer isso? Você pediu pra quem? Aquele seu primo também ainda não fez dezoito... – implica Juliana.

_ Gente, precisamos pegar o busão! – Cely corta o papo, antes que vire outra discussão.

Os casais se despedem enquanto eu e Ikky batemos um papo mais perto da calçada. Aparentemente trocavam telefones e endereços para se corresponder, já que a distância era grande! Mas parecia que o Julian não estava tendo a mesma sorte que os outros...

_ Não comenta nada com as meninas, porque odeio despedidas... Mas eu estou indo embora em alguns dias e o que vou fazer, vai me deixar sem contato com ninguém por um bom tempo.

_ Era só dizer que não quer me ver mais. – Julian sorri um tanto decepcionando, duvidando da resposta dela.

_ Juro que é verdade! Mas depois que as coisas melhorarem, eu parto pro Japão. Quem sabe eu encontro você?

_ Então anota meu endereço. – Ele já procurava por uma caneta no bolso, quando ela o impediu com a mão.

_ Se for pra gente se reencontrar, o destino vai ajudar.

Ele suspira e fica muito sério, não gostando nada do rumo da conversa.

_ Pensando bem, aquele soco de direita nem deve ter doído tanto assim.

Alexandra lhe sorri melancólica e segura o rosto dele com as duas mãos, olhando-o nos olhos.

_ Isso parece um fora pra você?

E antes que ele pudesse responder, ela o beija novamente, derrubando-lhe as defesas todas, inclusive o fôlego.

_ E dos piores... – Julian sussurra, tfechando os olhos e tentando guardar aquele beijo na memória.

_ Kevin... Desculpa não poder te explicar... Mas eu prometo que vou achar você, se tiver que ser assim.

O sonho terminara, quase na base de um pesadelo para alguns. Mas nós ainda chegamos a nos corresponder com a Juliana e a Bárbara por um tempo. Porém, uns três meses depois aconteceu algo terrível com elas e conosco.

Juliana, em seu apartamento, escreveu uma carta:

"_...a Bárbara foi fazer uma viagem com a família e um acidente acabou com tudo. Ela foi a única sobrevivente... e tomou uma decisão que mudou a todas nós: a morte. Ela disse que estava 'saltando para a liberdade'. A Alexandra sumiu, ninguém sabe seu paradeiro. A Cely foi estudar nos Estados Unidos e não sabe quando, ou se vai voltar. E eu..."_

_Ela respira fundo ao olhar para as passagens para o Japão._

"_... Vou ficar fora por uns tempos... Sinto muito."_

Essa carta nunca chegou, pois foi bem na época em que enfrentávamos os cavaleiros de ouro do Santuário e depois disto não tivemos nem um segundo de paz para lembrar de uma época bonita como aquela.

E é agora, quase dois anos depois, ao fim da batalha de Poseidon - que fez de nosso amigo Julian um verdadeiro e cruel inimigo, que a nossa verdadeira história recomeçou...

CONTINUA…

**N.A.:** Ufa... Esse foi suado! Este capítulo deu pra modificar um pouco mais porque não dava para deixar o antigo de jeito nenhum! Só o clima adolescente que não tem jeito de mudar, rs...

Snotra! Juju! Obrigada por nos incentivar a recolocar essa fic antiga no ar! Se nos preocupamos tanto em dar uma melhorada, uma das grandes responsáveis é você!

Obrigada a todos pelo incentivo de sempre e espero que gostem! BJUS!


	3. Rastros da Família Yukida

_**Disclaimer:**__ CDZ pertence ao Kurumada, mas todos os personagens novos desta fanfic minha nos pertencem. Por favor respeitem. A música incidental, é Oceano, do Djavan._

**RASTROS DA FAMÍLIA YUKIDA**

Aqueles dois anos pareceram uma verdadeira eternidade, mas também um salto no tempo. Eu passara por situações que haviam modificado profundamente minha alma. Por fora eu ainda era mesma pessoa, mas por dentro… Tanta coisa havia morrido e nascido ao mesmo tempo.

Enfim chegara o momento de reencontrá-lo. Muitas dores e más decisões haviam ficado para trás mas eu finalmente podia reencontrar minha família. Meu mestre detestou que eu tivesse viajado de moto, pois me faltava idade e juízo suficientes. Porém, é sempre muito difícil me contrariar, porque eu normalmente ignoro conselhos quando decido fazer algo.

De repente, senti um terrível calafrio e a minha Yamaha negra derrapou na estrada. Aqueles pressentimentos e visões tinham voltado com força total. Eu devia estar muito perto.

Me levantei ainda no meio de uma vertigem e quando dei por mim, estava mirando as ondas do mar japonês, como se atendesse a um chamado do oceano. Segundos depois, mergulhei profundamente naquelas águas onde avistei aquele rapaz do meu último pesadelo com Hiyoga.

Estava em meio aos escombros de um templo antigo. Foi difícil tirá-lo dali e ainda pior ganhar fôlego para trazê-lo à superfície e de volta a vida. Usei quase todas as minhas forças para curá-lo, mas antes que pudesse devolver-lhe a parte da visão que perdera, um ruído de mergulho me roubou a atenção.

Ainda consegui enxergar uma calda alaranjada desaparecendo no oceano e, próximo a ela, havia outro corpo caído à beira mar. Quando me aproximei e pude vislumbrar aquele rosto, senti um terrível aperto no peito. Cobri a boca com a mão, contendo as lágrimas que insistiam em brotar dos meus olhos.

_ Kevin...

_Assim_  
_Que o dia amanheceu_  
_Lá no mar alto da paixão_  
_Dava pra ver o tempo ruir_  
_Cadê você? Que solidão!_  
_Esquecera de mim..._

Por precaução, à partir daquele momento eu cobriria minha tatuagem com um bracelete.

Aquela descoberta era muito grave. Se Kevin era um Sólon, todas aquelas notícias sobre futilidades, extravagâncias, disputas por poderio e repentino interesse pela fortuna Kido eram dele. Se Kevin era um Sólon, significava que Poseidon havia tomado sua consciência e causado todas aquelas enormes tragédias. Isto sem falar no que aquilo implicava para o que eu agora representava. E se também ele se lembrasse de mim, a situação ficaria ainda mais constrangedora e dolorosa.

Precisava ter certeza de que isto não acontecesse nunca.

Soprei neve em seu rosto. Aquele passado desapareceria de sua mente como se jamais tivesse existido. Sabia das implicações, mas era necessário para protegê-lo. Isto acabaria por afetar também todos os presentes naquela noite que igualmente não lembrariam de nada. Apenas eu ficaria com todas as imagens na mente, a me atormentar cada vez que os encontrasse.

Por fraqueza, cometi o erro de me inclinar e tocar em seu rosto, tirando as mechas de cabelo que estavam coladas em seus lábios, afim de gravar-lhe as feições por uma última vez. Meu coração estava descompassado e minha respiração ofegante. O destino havia feito o seu papel, mas com aquele terrível toque de humor-negro e maldade que desmontam qualquer ser humano. E foi por ter cometido aquele erro, que Julian despertou antes que eu partisse de sua vista, pegando-me de surpresa a mirar-lhe com um sorriso melancólico.

Tentei disfarçar quando ele me encarou e começou a tossir repetidamente, como se estivesse engasgado com o sal do mar. Ajudei-o a levantar-se, tentando evitar que aquele dejà vu me entristecesse ainda mais.

_ Já está tudo bem, Sr. Sólon. Deve ter se afogado com a maré alta.

"Aquela maldita sina." - Pensou Julian quando voltou a si, passando a mão pelos cabelos e só então me encarando.

_ Quem é você?

Fiquei sem saber o que dizer. Perdi a compostura e conseqüentemente, a voz. Engoli em seco.

_ Bianca.

Minha voz era um murmúrio trêmulo. Eu não estava mentindo, uma vez que aquele era o meu segundo nome. Falso mesmo era o sobrenome com o qual ele me conhecera, pois na época precisava proteger minha identidade dos inimigos de minha família. O que fazia com que me sentisse um monstro, era dizer aquilo apenas para ter certeza que não se lembrasse de mim.

_ Está se sentindo bem?

_ Sim, obrigado.

_ Já que está tudo bem com o senhor, preciso ir. Sabe me dizer onde fica a Fundação Graad?

Desta feita foi ele que engoliu em seco, muito provavelmente preso em lembranças ruins que ainda não identificava se eram verdadeiras ou fruto de um terrível pesadelo.

_ Claro, conheço bem a Senhorita Kido. – ele pigarreia, afastando algumas imagens mentais. - Fica aqui há umas oito quadras a frente. Se me acompanhar até minha casa e puder esperar que me recomponha, meu chofer e eu podemos acompanhá-la.

Chofer... Entrar na mansão dele... Sério que ele tinha realmente se tornado aquele galanteador barato? Aquilo sim, me deu um calafrio terrível.

_ Agradeço, mas tenho meu próprio meio de transporte. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Sólon.

Minha resposta parece frustrá-lo, pois alguém na posição dele não devia estar acostumado a receber um "não" como resposta. Escapei de sua vista sem olhar para trás. Não agüentaria mirar aqueles olhos azuis outra vez. Lembrar do que ele não é mais ou do que eu não sou mais, seria uma tortura que não estava disposta a passar.

Ainda pude perceber que ficou um tempo a me olhar, tentando entender a razão daquela saída tão repentina depois de ajudar-lhe e encará-lo daquela forma.

_Enfim_  
_De tudo que há na terra_  
_Não há nada em lugar nenhum_  
_Que vá crescer sem você chegar_  
_Longe de ti tudo parou_  
_Ninguém sabe o que eu sofri_

Quando finalmente cheguei à Fundação o vento havia secado quase que completamente minhas roupas e cabelo. Eu estava para tocar a campainha e um grandalhão idiota veio na direção do portão, me medindo como se olhasse para uma sem teto. Tudo bem que meus trajes não eram nem um pouco formais, mas a minha bota de vinil até a altura da coxa e a minha mini-saia de couro também estavam longe de ser roupa de pedinte!

_ O que você quer?

_ Eu gostaria de saber se alguém chamado Hiyoga se encontra.

_ Não estou autorizado a responder sua pergunta.

Suspirei, tentando conter a raiva que já me esquentava os sangue.

_ Isto me pareceu um sim. O assunto é urgente, preciso realmente falar com ele.

_ Não posso permitir que entre sem se identificar.

_ Quem eu sou ou deixo de ser, não é da sua conta.

_ Sinto muito, são ordens.

Subi na Yamaha e retornei um pouco, como se estivesse indo embora e o estorvo caiu perfeitamente no meu jogo.

Sabia que aquele veículo me seria útil, mas nem por isto pretendia estragá-lo. Retornei, pegando velocidade o bastante para empinar a moto e subir em cima de um carro, que me serviu de rampa para atravessar o muro.

Segui pelo jardim - que por sinal, foi ligeiramente destruído, - me desvencilhando do porteiro e dos guardas. No caminho da entrada, quase atropelei um garoto que estava abrindo a porta da mansão para descobrir de onde vinha a confusão. Seus olhos verdes ficaram quase que totalmente cobertos pelos longos cabelos castanho-claros, que contrastavam com o rosto pálido que buscava uma resposta. Alguns segundos depois, quatro outros rapazes se aproximavam as pressas e entre eles vinha também Saori Kido.

Foi quando percebi que eles eram os mesmos daquela noite no Moinho. Estive tão perto de Hiyoga e não o reconheci. Então eu acabara de apagar a memória de uma noite comum, de cinco cavaleiros que provavelmente nunca tiveram uma infância e adolescência decente e que provavelmente nunca mais teriam uma vida normal?! Que ótimo... Parabéns pra mim.

_ O que está acontecendo aqui?!

Tentando disfarçar o susto, a anfitriã tentava parecer cortês enquanto seus protetores já esperavam pelo pior. Desci da moto e tirei o capacete.

_ Tenho um assunto para tratar com Alexei.

Hiyoga fica com uma expressão confusa e os demais tomam uma postura defensiva, enquanto os seguranças finalmente se aproximavam esbaforidos e Saori os impede com a mão.

_ Já faz muito tempo que ninguém me chama de Alexei.

_ O nome Bianca Yukida também lhe soa familiar?

Cisne faz uma careta, tentando assimilar o que eu dizia.

_ A Bianca desapareceu. Se isto é alguma brincadeira... É de muito mau gosto.

_ Pense um pouco.

Hiyoga me encarou por algum tempo e pareceu perceber algo em meu pulso. Ficou ainda mais sério e fez sinal para que os outros baixassem a guarda. Aproximou-se devagar e apertou minha mão, olhando diretamente em meus olhos enquanto murmurava:

_ Pode dizer algo que confirme o que vejo?

_ "Rubi para o mais forte, Ametista para a mais bela." Não que eu concorde, mas era o que eles costumavam dizer.

Respondi também em tom muito baixo, não só para que ninguém ouvisse, mas porque era o máximo que eu conseguia por conta da emoção. Hiyoga tocou meu rosto, com os olhos marejados. Sondava-me como se analisasse cada pedaço de minhas feições, procurando por traços conhecidos, memórias antigas, linhas familiares. Também eu fui invadida por algumas lembranças infantis ao ver sua expressão emocionada. Por fim, ele me abraçou inesperadamente. Fiquei sem saber como agir. Um pouco sem graça diante dos demais, apenas apertei seu ombro, engolindo em seco minhas próprias lágrimas.

_ Hm. Acho que já pode me soltar, Alexei.

Ele se afastou com um sorriso e meneou a cabeça.

_ Mais de dez anos sem nenhuma notícia. Eu pensei...

_ Aposto que adorou se ver livre de mim.

Cisne alargou o sorriso e só então voltou a segurar minha mão com muita força, virando-se para os outros que aguardavam seu veredicto.

_ Senhorita Saori... Bianca é minha irmã caçula.

_ Podia ter cortado essa parte do caçula. – resmunguei.

_ Desde quando você tem irmã, Hiyoga?

Pergunta um Seiya irritado e achando aquilo tudo muito suspeito.

_ É uma longa história, mas omiti sua existência para que não a usassem como outro ponto fraco. Fomos separados de maneira parecida com você e a Seika. Mas ela fugiu de onde estava e nunca mais foi vista.

_ Sério? – Ikky cruzou os braços irônico, enquanto os demais o encaram. – O pato caiu nessa.

_ Poderia controlar melhor seus cavaleiros.

Olhei de soslaio para Saori, fingindo ignorar a desconfiança de Fênix. Então antes que eu, Hiyoga e Ikky caíssemos numa briga sem sentido, Kido nos interrompeu.

_ Desculpe pelo Fênix. Eu e meus cavaleiros estamos suscetíveis a qualquer tipo de trapaça e acho justo que nos dê uma explicação, se não se importa.

_ Na verdade eu me importo.

Minha resposta os surpreendeu e irritou alguns deles.

_ O resto da história só diz respeito ao meu irmão. Mas se duvidam tanto do meu parentesco, façam uma visitinha para aquele seu porteiro estúpido e perguntem se ele está com muito frio.

_ Tatsume!

Saori, Seiya, Shiryu e Shun correram para a entrada, mas Ikky permaneceu ali, de braços cruzados.

_ Acertar um paspalho... Impressionante.

Aquele que um dia eu chamara de Raoul, era muito mais arisco e desconfiado do que antes. Mas a ironia e cinismo de sua voz eram exatas na minha lembrança e me fizeram esboçar um sorriso para me conter. Em memória a aquela antiga amizade, preferi me calar.

_ Fênix, não reconhece isto?

Hiyoga ergueu meu pulso para que Ikky visse o meu rosário.

_ Ela pode ter roubado. – ele dá de ombros com o mesmo desprezo.

_ Meu rosário está comigo, Fênix. O dela é com ametista, o meu de rubi.

_ Ela pode ter roubado.

Mais uma vez eu sorri. Durão como era e irritante como sempre, estava de certa forma a proteger meu irmão, embora tentasse se convencer do contrário. Mas Hiyoga não tinha a mesma sensibilidade para perceber isto da mesma maneira e chegou a mudar o tom de voz ao falar:

_ Será que alguma vez na vida você pode ser capaz de confiar em alguém, Ikky? Se você ofendê-la mais uma vez, eu juro que...

_ Rapazes, isto não é hora nem lugar pra brigar! Estamos do mesmo lado.

Saori retorna de repente, interrompendo a discussão que se iniciava, e somente então volta a me encarar.

_ Senhorita Bianca, acho que já provou seu ponto de vista. Peço que por favor descongele o pobre Tatsume, pois ele só estava fazendo seu trabalho.

Dei de ombros, sinalizando que já estava feito. Pouco depois, Seiya, Shiryu e Shun voltam, apoiando aquele careca antipático pelos ombros. Tatsume ainda tentava entender o que havia acontecido e balbuciava palavras sem sentido, tentando se explicar a Saori, com o corpo trêmulo pela ligeira hipotermia.

_ Está tudo bem, Tatsume. Agora vá descansar.

_ Se for de interesse de vocês, como reencarnação da Rainha da Neve, meus poderes estão a disposição da deusa Athena.

Estendi minha mão para cumprimentar-lhe – como eu faria a qualquer recém conhecido - e a patricinha ficou me olhando, com uma expressão de dúvida. O que ela esperava que eu fizesse, que beijasse sua mão feito a figura de um papa ou que me ajoelhasse aos seus pés?! Hm. Vai sonhando!

_ Deixemos suas explicações para mais tarde. – Kido não tentou disfarçar sua irritação e desprezo pela bagunça que eu acabara de causar. - Hiyoga, sua irmã deve estar indisposta.

Ela fez sinal para um empregado, para que me ajudasse com a mochila que levava no bagageiro da moto, antes de continuar a falar.

_ Matsue, ajude-a a acomodar-se em um dos nossos quartos e com o que mais precisar.

Mas afinal o que o Kevin tinha visto naquela madame, a ponto de virar notícia de jornal que a havia pedido em casamento?! Tudo bem que ele era um Sólon e que pertenciam ao mesmo mundo superficial e ostentoso... Mas ainda assim aquilo não me descia!

_ Não sou aleijada não, eu mesma levo minhas coisas.

O rapaz chamado Matsue fica com uma expressão abobalhada antes de me acompanhar. Eu nunca tive aquele tipo de luxo e tão pouco me interessava por aquelas frescuras.

_ Que papo furado foi esse de Rainha da Neve?

Interrompeu Seiya pensativo, quando eu já estava fora do alcance de visão deles.

_ Se ela estiver falando a verdade, trata-se de mestiça banida do Olimpo e do Céu.

É claro, que aquela explicação só poderia ter vindo de um único cavaleiro: Shiryu, a verdadeira enciclopédia humana!

_ O que mais você sabe, Shiryu? – insistiu Shun.

_ Que é odiada pela maior parte dos deuses. Poseidon em particular, tem alguma espécie de rixa. Quase sempre se matam quando ela reencarna a cada 300 anos no corpo de uma humana, interrompendo a busca desta em destruir seu inimigo maior.

_ Mas o que é ela é exatamente?

Seiya é quem volta a questionar, mas desta vez é Hiyoga quem responde.

_ Na Sibéria é conhecida como Noiva da Morte e muitas vezes confundida com Quione, a ninfa da neve. Mas os poderes de todo cavaleiro de gelo vêem diretamente dela, que é capaz de transformar uma pessoa em um verdadeiro iceberg, o que dizem ser dez vezes mais doloroso que congelar. Representada pela constelação de Cruzeiro do Sul, conta-se que assim como esta constelação guiava os viajantes perdidos, os homens por ela guiados é que se perdem.

_ Sua encarnação não usa máscara porque geralmente já a tem, no sentido figurado da palavra. – Shiryu não resiste em completar. – Ela oculta seus reais sentimentos e esconde seus traumas e temores, para não expor suas maiores fraquezas.

_ E pensando bem, quem de nós nunca fez isso?

Murmurou Shun, pensando em voz alta, bem a tempo de ouvirem uma discussão vinda lá de cima.

_Amar é um deserto e seus temores  
Vida que vai na cela dessas dores  
Não sabe voltar  
Me dá teu calor_

O empregado me deixou sozinha em um dos quartos de visita e larguei minha mochila sobre a cama. Um toque estridente e irritante começou a soar com insistência e me joguei sobre colchão com um suspiro irritado, procurando meu celular – aquela coisa monstruosa que meu mestre me obrigara a levar.

_ Que saco.

Eu tinha tanta coisa naquela mala que levei um certo "tempinho" pra encontrar o telefone e, quando consegui, a pessoa do outro lado já estava um pouco irritada.

_ Oi. – resmunguei revirando os olhos. - Acabei de chegar. (...) É mais fácil eu cair e me estatelar andando a pé, do que de moto!(...) Mestre, agora que vou conseguir falar com ele! (...) Claro que não arrumei confusão coisa nenhuma! (...) É, eu vou precisar de uns dias, eles estão desconfiados demais. Uma bomba de cada vez. (...) E como é que o Dennis está? (...) Diz a ele que estou com saudade. (...) Só mais alguns dias, já disse. (...) Agora tenho que ir. (...)Tchau.

Desliguei o aparelho e me levantei em direção ao corredor ajeitando meus cabelos, com ajuda de um espelho de bolso. Foi quando trombei com Ikky acidentalmente, o que levou meus ombros para trás e meu espelho para o chão. Quer dizer... Acidental para mim. Porque pela expressão cínica, ele tinha feito de propósito e não duvido que estivesse a escutar a minha conversa ao telefone.

_ Vê se olha por onde anda. – provocou.

_ Vai se ferrar!

Tentei continuar o meu caminho, mas Ikky havia bloqueado a passagem.

_ Cavalo de Tróia, explique-se.

Foi só naquele momento que percebi que ele realmente escutara meu telefonema e que havia tirado suas próprias conclusões a respeito. Só que eu não estava nem um pouco afim de responder. Eu não precisava ficar provando minha inocência o tempo todo, muito menos para um xereta.

_ Pra você? Hm. Tá se achando.

_ Desembucha.

Outro déjà vu me impede de socar a cara dele.

_ Me erra, estressadinho.

Tentei desviar dele novamente, mas Fênix continuou a me impedir. Sua voz soou fria e estava ainda mais sério que antes. Tive um pressentimento ruim sobre aquilo.

_ Última chance.

O silêncio soa como uma onda de choque. São apenas alguns segundos decisivos em que nos encaramos em desaprovação. Mas eu sabia o que estava por vir e apenas aguardei com um sorriso cáustico nos lábios.

_ Golpe Fantasma de Fênix!

Rapidamente ergui minha mão direita em defesa, fazendo uso do meu pequeno Escudo de Kristal em silêncio. O golpe de Fênix é rebatido, atingindo o cavaleiro em cheio.

"_De repente, ele se encontrava em terreno escuro e hostil. Avistou uma silhueta e imediatamente atacou mortalmente a sombra. Aproximou-se e descobriu que assassinara o próprio irmão. Olhou em volta e percebeu-se num cemitério, lembrando-se que ali jazia Esmeralda. Tentou se mexer, mas o corpo de Esmeralda se levantou, transformando-se em horrível criatura e o agarrou:_

____ Assassino!_

_O crânio de Shun decompôs-se em segundos e dele saíram vermes e minhocas. Sentiu que alguém tocava seu ombro e se virou bruscamente para trás. Era seu mestre._

__ __Eu disse que você era exatamente como eu, Fênix. Você só tem ódio dentro de si! Agora que matou as duas pessoas que amava jamais será perdoado. Seu coração ainda está cheio de ódio!"_

Aproveitando o breve instante em que ele estava paralisado pela visão do golpe, finalmente consegui desviar caminho para descer a escadaria.

_ Não se preocupe, você sobrevive_._

A esta altura, enquanto eu descia, Hiyoga e os outros se aproximavam a tempo de ver o final da discussão.

_ Alexei, vamos conversar onde não tenha ninguém pra interferir.

Cisne ficou tentando entender ainda o que acabara de acontecer e desistiu de falar algo. Aceitou minha sugestão com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto Fênix, ainda de costas, cerrou os punhos para conter a raiva, ignorando os chamados e perguntas dos demais.

Seguiu corredor adentro, preocupando-se em pegar meu espelho do chão afim de descobrir alguma coisa. Havia uma sigla "R.S." gravada nele, que chamou sua atenção.

_ O que houve entre você e o Fênix?

Quando eu e Alexei estávamos saindo, avistei um empregado próximo a minha moto, prestes a tocar seu guidão, provavelmente com a intenção de levá-la para fora ou para garagem.

_ Ei! Não encosta nela não ôh, paspalho!

Afastando o homem de perto da "Sexta-feira Treze", eu mesma me encarreguei de levá-la para fora do salão em um canto que não atrapalhasse. – Sim, a minha Yamaha tem nome.

Porém, mesmo quando atravessamos o portão e começamos a caminhar pela rua, Hiyoga ainda me encarava, esperando uma resposta sobre o último incidente. Fiz uma careta.

_ Eu só repeli o golpe dele.

_ Conheço o Ikky, não ia agir assim sem motivo.

_ Acredita que sou sua irmã ou eu ainda preciso fazer alguma apresentação sobre as suas cicatrizes na canela, discussões com a Natassia ou sobre como eu sonhei com a morte do papai, antes de ele ir pra guerra e que nenhum de vocês acreditou em mim?!

Hiyoga riu melancólico e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, perdido em algumas lembranças.

_ Acredito que seja você só por esse seu gênio difícil. Ainda chamando a nossa própria mãe pelo nome com tanto desprezo, não tem como imitar.

_Vem me fazer feliz porque eu te amo  
Você deságua em mim eu oceano  
E esqueço que amar  
É quase uma dor_

Eu sorri ante aquela resposta sincera, mas revirei os olhos quando lhe respondi.

_ Sempre me dando sermão! Você sim, que é um chato.

_ Alexandra, eu estou realmente muito feliz em saber que está viva. De verdade. Mas como foi que...?

_ Me chama de Bianca, por favor. Mas já sei que você quer saber a história da minha vida.

Olhei em volta, checando se estivávamos realmente sozinhos. Hiyoga percebeu o que eu fazia e não sabia se achava graça ou se dava razão as desconfianças de Fênix.

_ Bom, a parte que eu fugi do orfanato, você sabe.

_ Sim, eu sabia que ia tentar. Só não imaginei que ninguém te encontraria antes de conseguir. Ainda me lembro da cara de tacho dos administradores quando fui te procurar, logo que conquistei minha armadura. Mas como foi que sobreviveu sozinha?

_ Porque eu não estava sozinha. Um cavaleiro de ouro me encontrou na rua, quando já estava muito longe para ser identificada.

Hiyoga parou por um momento de caminhar, tentando assimilar a notícia.

_ Impossível! Que cavaleiro de ouro iria esconder esta informação por tanto tempo?

_ Porque eu não abri a boca pra falar nada sobre mim, por muito tempo. Eu fingi que não me lembrava. Tinha medo que ele me devolvesse pro orfanato. Sei lá se ele ficou com pena, interessado nos pesadelos que eu tinha ou se percebeu que havia algo diferente comigo, mas me deixou ficar.

_ Como assim, algo diferente?

_ Eu me escondia para congelar coisas desde pequena. Você deve se lembrar o quanto as "tempestades de neve" estragavam seus brinquedos favoritos que esquecia do lado de fora. Bom... na verdade... Era eu que fazia isso. Mas sabia que ninguém ia acreditar. – fiz uma careta de culpa. – Como nenhum ser humano nasce com poder de cavaleiro ou de amazona, só podia ter alguma coisa errada comigo. Meu mestre me ensinou a controlar melhor esses poderes e por fim acabou descobrindo a origem deles.

_ Então você é mesmo a reencarnação da Rainha das Abelhas Brancas... Lembro do quanto deixava a mamãe louca com seus desaparecimentos, só para procurar pela Rainha da Neve. Uma noite, quando conseguimos te achar, estava quase morta. Isso ao menos explica porque foi só "quase".

Dei de ombros, concordando com ele. Somente quem já enfrentara grandes nevascas é que conhecia bem o termo "abelhas brancas". As tempestades de neve muito fortes, corriam no vento como um enxame de abelhas e davam verdadeiras "picadas" quando tocavam nossa pele desprotegida. E todas as crianças de nossa aldeia sabiam que as abelhas brancas – os flocos de neve, – também tinham sua Rainha. Foi esse o meu primeiro contato com a existência da Rainha da Neve e, mesmo sem saber quem eu representava na época, brincava que ela era minha verdadeira mãe. Vivia a procurá-la nas tempestades, para mostrar o que eu sabia fazer com pequenos objetos, na esperança que me levasse embora.

_ Qual foi o dourado que te protegeu todo esse tempo?

_ Mú de Áries. Me tratou como uma verdadeira filha, antes de descobrir quem eu realmente era e me esconder com uma família no Brasil, usando um nome falso. Achou que seria mais seguro pra você, uma vez que eu tinha pouco treinamento para me defender na época. Só recentemente me permitiu te procurar.

_ E como foi que aquele tagarela do discípulo dele nunca deixou escapar nada?

Comecei a rir. A lembrança do garoto me trouxe boas memórias e Hiyoga fez uma cara irritada muito engraçada a meus olhos.

_ O Kiki não sabia de nada até hoje de manhã. O pirralho sempre perguntava porque eu não tinha a marca de Jamiel e de onde eu vim, mas nunca conseguia a resposta nem de mim, nem do Mu. A gente até que se dá bem, quando ele não está muito atacado. Sempre reclama que eu devia ter treinado com um tal de Kâmus, um dos que faleceram em batalha. Aliás, era mestre do seu mestre não é?

_ Sim.

Hiyoga é quem fica longe e sério, por um momento. Eu fui muito burra em ter tocado em um assunto tão delicado como aquele!

_ Desculpe, não quis te chatear.

_ Que história louca. – Alexei resmungou pensativo, mudando de assunto.

_ Sei que é um pouco absurda. Mas não tenho motivo pra mentir.

_ Porque o Áries não veio com você?

_ Em alguns dias ele deve aparecer. Hiyoga... Hm. Sabe, se não te incomodar, eu pretendo procurar um lugar pra ficar.

_ Quer dizer um lugar aqui perto?

_ Sim. Não quero ter que me afastar de você de novo. E então eu estava pensando, se você...

_ Se eu...?

_ Se... Se acha boa ideia dividir um lugar comigo. A gente passou tanto tempo longe e...

Eu me enrolava a cada palavra, sem jeito por estar admitindo que queria a companhia dele.

_ Eu sei lá... Você é meu irmão e eu nem conheço você. Sei que não dá pra recuperar o tempo que perdemos, mas... Bom, não precisa responder agora, só pense no assunto. É que eu me recuso a ficar na mansão da Saori por mais do que uma noite, com ou sem você.

_ Convenhamos que você foi um pouco rude.

_ E ela uma fresca.

Hiyoga riu da careta que fiz.

_ Acho uma ótima ideia.

_ O que? A senhorita Kido ser uma patricinha fresca?

_ Ela mudou bastante, depois de tudo que a gente passou. Ficou muito mais humana. Sei que vão acabar se dando bem.

_ Aff... Nem consigo imaginar como podia ser pior! Desculpa, maninho, mas não se iluda achando que vou ir com a cara dela só porque é representante da Athena.

Hiyoga conteve outra risada, difarçando-a com um pigarro.

_ O que eu estava falando sobre ser uma boa ideia, era sobre morarmos juntos. Parece a melhor maneira de nos reaproximar um pouco.

Desta feita, fui eu quem parei de caminhar e perdi a pose de pentelha. Estava concentrada em conter minhas lágrimas, que insistiam em embaraçar a vista pela felicidade que eu estava sentindo. Quando ele olhou para trás, com aquele sorriso de garoto, não consegui me conter muito mais e finalmente o abracei pra valer.

_ Obrigada, Alexei. Eu não lembro se alguma vez eu te disse... O quanto... O quanto eu te invejava, o quanto... Queria ser como você ou... O quanto amo você.

Alexei não esperava por aquilo e levou certo tempo para reagir ao gesto e também me abraçar.

_ Quem é você e o que fez com minha irmã?!

Me afastei em meio a uma gargalhada, achando que entendia a razão do comentário dele. Demorei a perceber que Hiyoga falava sério e olhava para alguma coisa atrás de mim, enquanto sua cosmo-energia tornou-se tão fria quanto o inverno. Enxuguei a lágrima que escapara e ainda fiquei sem entender por um instante.

Pega de surpresa, Alexei me puxou pelo ombro, torcendo meu braço. Foi só quando fui obrigada a me virar, que entendi a confusão que se formara: Julian Sólon, coincidentemente ou não, vinha ao nosso encontro.

_Só sei  
Viver  
Se for  
Por você_

CONTINUA...

N.A.: My God! Que hemorragia cerebral foi fazer a parte do Ikky! Salve a tia Shinzu, a desenhista mais querida e talentosa desse Pervas Clan e fã número zero do nosso Fênix, que sempre me salva para corrigir as falas desse ser monossilábico e irritante! Amo ele! Mas é um trem difícil, esse passarinho!

Mas enfim! Renasceu das cinzas um novo e completamente melhorado capítulo! Senhoor! Dai-me forças! Tava muito ruim! Nossa! Socorro! kkkkkk

E pra variar, muitas coisas mudando (inclusive o final do capitulo que não era nem de perto semelhante com isso!). Bom, agora que estamos reescrevendo, estamos levando a coisa muito a sério e acho que consegui fazer de um capitulo zoadinho, um bom capítulo, do qual posso ter algum orgulho. O próximo mudará pracaraaaamba, não só por conta da virada que criei neste aqui, mas porque também precisa de umas mudanças radicais. Agora a Ephe vai precisar entrar no meio pra me ajudar, né miga? E fico feliz que tenha me apoiado a mudar esse final, mesmo significando que o próximo muda muuuuuito só por causa dessa "mexidinha" na cronologia, rsrs... E que você vai dançar junto nessa pra poder resolver o problemão que inventei! kkkk

Juuuu, minha flor! Snotra! Obrigada por nos inspirar a melhorar! Agora sim! Pode começar a nos levar a sério, que começou pra valer! Estamos caprichando para aprimorar nosso xodozinho, cada vez mais! Né, Ephe?! Nos traz ótimas lembranças da época que nos conhecemos e ao mesmo tempo nos faz voltar a ativa, forçando a usar a nossa própria evolução em função de uma fanfic melhor, mais bonita, mais engraçada e mais emocionante.

_Obrigadão pelo apoio! Como prometido, revelei alguns mistérios da Alexandra, mas deixei mais alguns pra você pescar! kkkk Carolina, valeu tb pelo seu comentário! Esperamos que continue acompanhando, gostando e trazendo mais leitores pra nós! kkkk_


End file.
